Death Note : The fourth Death Note
by AmesLOL
Summary: Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya No summery yayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya I'll write it another time :D
1. A 'caring' Kira

Okay… so this is one of my first chapters of My death note Series… Enjoyy (the chapters get better dw) ^w^*hugz* Ami Chann~

A fourth deathnote.  
Chapter 1: A 'caring' Kira.  
Light POV.  
Being Kira is hard when you have a bunch of idiots around you. But now, I must run. It is just a matter of time before L and the others find out that infact I am KIRA. I will miss my mum and Sister... But I must do this... Before my own father finds me and scolds me.  
'But why? Why do you have to go? You love me, and I don't know what I'd do without you and-' Misa was interrupted. 'Listen Misa, I have to go. The police force and L will soon find out who I am. I am running away to the air port to get away from Japan. I will then travel to Britain... With this fake passport and mask I will get through, forget about me Misa'. God if I could get rid of Misa, I would... But her shinigami is watching... I know. And if I kill her... She'll put my name in her death note. No no, I can't do it. 'Well take me with you light! I love you!' She announced. Time for some lying... 'I love you too. But I can't. I will leave my phone here... But I will take a secret phone, which I have put the number of into your phone already. It's under the name 'K Interguard' with KI standing for Kira.' I said as Misa started to cry. I planted a kiss of vigilance on her forehead. 'Ill be back for you, my sweet heart.' I whispered in her ear as I let go of her and backed away slowly. 'Protect the secret, Misa.' I said as she faded into the distance.  
Later that night I packed my bags for my one way flight to England. Along with 50000 yen from my student loans, I also put my watch with the notebook scrap in it in my flight bag. The notebook was hidden in a normal notebook in my back pack/luggage for off the plane.  
Now was the time to run.  
I slipped down stairs, my mum and sister sat watching TV. I felt myself frown as I looked at the picture of us all on the cabinet, picking it up, I twisted the door knob. Looking back, I stepped outside, and closed the door.  
Without another thought, I ran.  
The airport was not too far from here. It would only take me two hours if I ran, taking it to be 1 in the morning. 'The flight leaves at 3' I say to Ryuk. Ryuk is my shinigami, I can see and hear him, but nobody apart from Misa and I can do that. If anybody touches the death note... They will be able to see him too... I will make sure that nobody else does.  
I ran through the dark night for about 2 hours like I planned. It was a hard trek but after I got in the air and on my way... I was fine, my plan would work! By the time I got to Britain, they would realise I was gone...  
'Say It's hard to recognise you in that mask, Light... Even I find it hard to see' Ryuk said and I smiled at him. But not for long... For what was ahead, I needed rest.  
1:30 in the afternoon, and we are here... I'm not sure what time it is in England, but it seems like early morning.  
Getting my suitcase and other luggage, I put it on my back and as soon as I was outside, I ran.  
I ran for hours, definitely over 5 before I got to the nearest forest. Finally, taking my mask off, I panted, feeling my throat tighten and untighten. I walked with Ryuk, neither of us saying a word.  
I was so tired. I could hardly walk. Finding a climbable tree, I threw my rope around and climbed to the top. I settled on a branch at the top, and lay my head down. 'Goodnight' I said to Ryuk. 'Goodnight' he said in his creepy voice. I lay down my head and slept again.


	2. Whats up?

A fourth deathnote.  
Chapter 2: Whats up?  
L's point of veiw.  
I ran my hands through my hair as I slouched over the bridge. I used to play here when I came here from Britain as a kid... I looked up to the sky. Light Yagami. I KNOW you are Kira. Well anyway... It doesn't matter, since I have no proof... I can't lock you up. You're smart, Kira, but not smart enough! This time I hooked 125 cameras up to your room with them all in different angles! You have no chance, Light... This time I've got you... I bite my finger and look down again... Everything is blurry... But I see a figure below the bridge... Blonde hair... Pink dress... Crying? ... Oh god... It is Misa...  
'Misa!?'  
I half heartedly say. I see her look up at me, her face is bright red with tears. She looks shocked and she stutters for a moment.  
'O-oh... H-hi Kisuyaki...'  
She winces out... It seems like she's trying not to cry...  
'Why are you crying...?'  
I exclaim.  
'Its... U-um... My main shoot is cancelled... You know... For cuteisais magazine? Yeah...'  
She says bursting into tears again.  
'Okay... Shushush, it'll be ok...'  
I say before turning away from her and walking away. That can't be why she is so upset... Her magazine has been cancelled before... And besides, unlike me, it's not like Misa to Skive off school... My bet is this is something to do with light... Did he finally break up with her? I doubt it... And besides... He was basically using her... I realised Id been biting my finger again... It was bleeding.  
'...oh bloody hell...'.  
I must get back to our base by 4. When school ends and light returns home, I will must spy on him from hq... But in the mean time... I have some where to go.  
*ding dong* I rang the bell. The door creaked open as an unfamiliar face opened the door. Her face was pure white. She had brown hair and a dark shirt and jeans. I was certain this was her, light's mother was the split image of him.  
'Excuse me.. You must be mrs Yagami, I Am lights friend Kisuyaki... But that's not why I'm here..'. She looked at me, puzzled. 'Of corse... Come in!' She had a friendly voice... I fear for the first time... I'm scared that lights Kira... He's one of the only friends I've ever really had.  
'Why are you here?' His mother said kindly with a smile on her face.  
'I am an investigator on the same case as your husband. I too am searching into Kira... I wish to look around the... Your house.'  
She looked deeply into my face, a kind woman, I knew she'd agree to my request, and when she did, the first room I went into was Light's. What exactly I expected to find, I don't know... But nothing seemed too suspicious... Apart from the lack of items in his room... I'm sure that there were more things around when we did our first check... And lights money box was empty... No money with a top student...? sounds fishy to me... But after a couple of checks... Light was definitely, once again, our prime suspect... But it still doesn't make sence.. Why was Misa so upset... Guess Id soon find out.

I headed out of The Yaghami household as it started to rain. I felt my thick black hair plaster to my forehead as I rubbed my face. I looked down at my hand. My eyeliner had rubbed. And then at my finger. The blood clotted up to the surface. I suck it for a second as I look up to hq in the distance. Feeling myself smirk, I close my eyes again. Kira... You are mine.


End file.
